The present invention relates generally to the game of golf, and more particularly, to a carrier for supporting golf clubs, balls, tees and other associated golfing equipment for convenient access and transport as a golfer travels around a golf course.
Golf clubs and associated golfing equipment are typically carried in a golf bag which may be slung over a golfer's shoulder and carried about a course during a round of golf. Since fully equipped golf bags are quite heavy due to a large number of clubs and a variety of spare balls and other equipment which are carried by the bag, alternatives to personally carrying the bag are sought after. Such alternatives include caddies, which are expensive and typically not available or, more commonly, golf carts, which may be powered for also carrying the golfer or manual for only supporting the golf bag, with the manual cart being pulled by the golfer.
Manual golf carts may add considerable additional weight to the golf bag. Also, the golf bag must be strapped to the golf cart, and with the limited size of the storage space available in popular smaller sized cars, may have to be removed for transportation to and from the golf course. Powered golf carts can be designed such that golf bags are simply layed into a relatively stable supporting position on a cart. However, it is desirable to also strap golf bags into powered carts due to the possibly severe bouncing and jostling which can occur as a powered cart is driven about a golf course, oftentimes onto portions other than the fairway.
In addition to transportation problems, conventional golf bags may also result in damage to the golf clubs. The gripping handles of golf clubs, which are typically wrapped with leather or other readily gripped material, can be damaged when they are jammed downwardly into a conventional golf bag. Access to the clubs can also be a problem when conventional golf bags are used on a powered golf cart since they must clear the top of the bag which may be elevated sometimes a substantial distance off the ground by the bag supporting portion of the powered cart.
It is thus apparent that an improved carrier for golf clubs and associated equipment, which provides improved access to the golf clubs, particularly when the carrier is supported upon a powered golf cart, would be appreciated by golfers who are faced with the alternative of cumbersome and heavy conventional golf bags. Such an improved golf equipment carrier is particularly desirable when it offers the potential for less weight, lower cost and serves to expand the options available to golfers who are looking for more convenient ways of pursuing their golf game.